


Sherlock and Raniel

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Fan Art [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Portraits, The Republic of Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Sherlock and Raniel from Blind_Author's 'The Republic of Heaven'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and Raniel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Republic of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465527) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



> Ever since I saw this particular image of Benedict Cumberbatch I just HAD to do it as a portrait with Raniel. No idea why, it just worked for me.
> 
> Fanart made as always in the joyful hope of more from this universe. :-)
> 
> For the full-sized image (which is really very big) click on the picture. It will take you to my flickr account.

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/123971454@N04/14802988694)


End file.
